Something About You
by Red Hooded Angel
Summary: There was something about Hanabusa Aidou that's bugged Yori's mind. Yori didn't quite know what. Aidori. R


There was something about him, Hanabusa Aidou, the oh so famous Idol-senpai that bugged Yori's mind. Yori wasn't quite sure. Could it be his demeanor? Or maybe his perfectly gorgeous physical appearance? Aidou could easily become a model and ditch school. Or maybe it's his fangirls. Seriously those bunch of rabid humans were so bothersome. How could Aidou even stand them? Maybe not. God, just thinking about him could easily drive her insane. She couldn't decide whether it's irritating or untroubling at all every time her heart skipped a beat whenever he's near.

Maybe it's his grins. Those heartwarming and at the same time annoying grins he showed whenever he's winning. It actually amused her seeing a playboy like him could have a childish side. His pearly white teeth he flashed every time he smiled, and those fangs that seemed that they are slightly sharper than everybody else's. His grins always reminded her of her brother at home. She smiled at the thought. Funny how thinking about his grins per se could easily make her musings about how much she missed home vanished.

Maybe it's his blue eyes. She adored how the colour is so similar to the grand ocean, or maybe the sky. Yori couldn't decide. She liked the way they shined so bright under sunlight, even. She also loved how the shine somehow faded each time he seemed tired. It's still mesmerizing to Yori. She also liked it when those orbs turned into this ominous shade of red. It could have been her imagination, though. Normal people's eyes don't change color, right?

Maybe it's his looks. Yori couldn't deny that he's, dare she said it, _hot_. Those soft blonde locks that she would love to run her hand through, that beautiful face of his, and a perfectly lean body. Though he's not as tall as Kaname or as muscular as his cousin, Akatsuki Kain, but Yori liked it anyway. Yori sometimes wondered, Was it normal if she often got the thought of running her hands down his chest even though they argued a lot? Maybe it wasn't.

Oh, Yori knew. Maybe it's his arrogant behavior. Yori didn't get him sometimes, honestly. He could be such a prick to everyone (especially Yuuki), To his cousin even. Yori understood that he could be egotistical, but to insist that every opinion he had was right? That's irrelevant. He sometimes acted as if he was from a noble family or something. He might be, though, cause Yori could sense this strange aura emanating from him, and his cousins too, and a couple of people from the night class too... But she just let it slide. Who knows, they all could be from a noble family and of the same descendant? Ah well, whatever.

There was something about him, Hanabusa Aidou, something _off_. Ah heck, Everything about that boy was off to Yori, she did not quite know why. But not that she mind though. It could be his childish grins, or his oddly beautiful eyes. Maybe it's his gorgeous looks, instead, or maybe it's his arrogance. Yori wasn't quite sure. But when Aidou said, "Will You Be My Girl?" with those captivating orbs directly piercing through Yori's brown ones, Yori said yes anyway.

* * *

**HI! It's me again! School's been eating me! *sigh* So this came from a prompt someone I'm following on twitter gave, which is "Arrogance". But now that this _very_ short story has finished, I sort of ditch it I think :s I'm so so sorry for the occasional errors or if this seems abrupt, or not neatly written, or just _bad_ in general *shudders* Whatever. I'd love to hear your thoughts, though! They're absolutely welcome here! **

**This pairing needs more love like seriously. Recently I've been on browsing fics of this pairing and I was like "Y SO LITTLE" so yeah.**

**Also, if you're reading my VK story "Naturally Unnatural", I am utterly sorry that I have not gotten the chance to continue it because um, well, I am in the not-so-jolly land of WRITER'S BLOCK! :( I have akready had the image of how the story's gonna be, _of_ _course_, it's just that... I'm confused :s So if you have ideas for my story "Naturally Unnatural", your ideas are welcome! PM me, drop a comment here or on my LJ, whatever, anything! **

**Thank You for sparing your time to read this! Have a Fantastic day!**


End file.
